


Dorm 4H

by Malmo722



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Architects, Epilogue, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foster Care, Harvard University, Porn With Plot, Students, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmo722/pseuds/Malmo722
Summary: Omega Betty Cooper and Alpha Jughead Jones find out they are forced to share a dorm room at Harvard University regardless of their designations.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Kevin Keller, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 64
Kudos: 192





	1. And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to take a shot at something that is not a slow burn and this is my first try at an Alpha/Omega fic. I’m hoping it’ll make me want to write more. This might be a little OOC, it’s in character for me cause I view the characters however I’d like. I also edited this myself so expect some errors. I also know nothing about Harvard so let's just pretend!

Betty threw her knapsack down on the bed to the right. She had always favored the right side of any room, maybe since it was one of the only things that was consistent in her life. It didn’t matter what foster home she landed in, if she was on the right side it would always feel like her bed, her place.

She took a deep breath in and her nose scrunched at the smell of what had to be stale feet wafting from the carpet, no doubt from the countless other students who had once called this place home. She hoped after a while it would smell like her and whatever Omega she was roomed with. The sweetness of another Omega she could handle but rank feet, not so much.

Lowering herself onto her bed she couldn’t help but let out a little squeal. She had worked so hard to get into Harvard’s Undergraduate Architectural program and she couldn’t believe that she was here. Betty knew it wouldn’t be easy, Architecture was an Alpha dominated profession and they would try to force her out if she didn’t make the right friends but she was ready for it. Thirteen years in the foster system as an Omega would get you ready.

She debated whether she should close the door but leaving it open would allow the room to air out and allow her to scent the floor. This building allowed men and women and Alpha’s and Omega’s to room on the same floor but not in the same room. Boys had to room with other boys, girls with other girls and the same went for their secondary sex.

Betty would lie if it didn’t excite her. She had always dreamed of the full college experience, something that would finally seem normal in her life after so much uncertainty and knowing all the rights Omega’s had obtained over the last thirty years she wasn’t afraid to dive in.

She took out the lavender-colored sheets and began to make her bed, there was no sense in waiting for her dorm-mate, if it was a problem they could always work it out. Betty busied herself putting her few belongings away, putting up posters and tucking her clothes into drawers until she was completely unpacked. 

The room was more standard than she thought it would be. Two twin beds hugged the walls and at the foot of each bed was a desk with storage built over top. When you entered the room there was a closet to the left and a full bath to the right, which Betty was thankful for. It would help when her heats hit. There was a small fridge under a small kitchenette, no sink or microwave, just a place for cutlery and a few non-perishables.

As Betty waited for her roommate to show up she thumbed through the Harvard brochure she had clung too since she had received in the mail when she caught by a new scent, a new Alpha was on the floor. She had smelled plenty of Alphas in her time, pressed her nose to many glands but nothing smelled quite like him, this Alpha.

He smelled like the sea, heavily of salt but fresh like her lungs were opening for the first time like she had been gasping for air all these years and could finally breathe. Along with the sea, she could smell the woods, specifically pine and sandalwood. 

A flush of heat flowed through her. She wasn’t supposed to fall into one of her spells until closer to the end of the year, she knew it was probably just a reaction from a strong scented Alpha male but she didn’t like what it was doing to her. Her suppressants kept her in line, she could track her cycles and keep herself safe, she didn’t care for this loss of control. 

And then he was at her door, looking down at a sheet of paper and then again at the number on the door. He had a large duffel bag slung over his shoulder and he gripped the straps as his attention fell on her. He was tall, over six feet and was wearing a grey henley that strained against his muscular chest and covered his broad shoulders. His dark blue jeans fit him snuggly and white and black converse adorned his feet.

His thick-rimmed black glasses were falling down his roman nose and his mouth was opening and closing in confusion, his full bottom lip pursing in a way that made Betty shift uncomfortably.

His black hair had a curl and fell in front of his bright green eyes as he took a step into the room.

“Is this dorm 4H?” He asked swallowing hard as he looked back at the door one more time.

This was definitely the Alpha Betty had been smelling, the scent was overwhelming now that he was in the room with her. The odor of stale feet was gone.

She hid her unease with a smile. “It sure is, can I help you with anything?” She asked with the kindness she had adapted as an Omega. 

His eyes narrowed as he took another step towards her, his eyes closing only for a second as he took a deep breath in and flinched. “Okay, so what are you doing here?” He asked sharply dropping his bag.

Betty raised an eyebrow. “Uh, I live here. I’m dorm 4H.” She said with all the former pleasantry gone from her voice.

“Canaday Hall?” 

“Yes.” 

“That’s impossible,” he informed taking a few more steps to close the space between them. “Do you have your housing assignment with you?” He questioned.

Betty moved past him to her desk and picked it up. She pointed to her room number on the paper, “See, Canaday Hall room 4H.”

He took the paper from her hands and studied it as she looked at his assignment hoping to learn something about him.

Jones, Forsythe.

“Your name is Forsythe?” She giggled. “You hang around with a lot of Abraham’s and Ethyl’s, old man?”

He eyed her with what could only be labeled as disdain and something that Betty couldn’t place before turning his attention back to the papers in front of him. “This is impossible, I could maybe understand mixing up genders but not placing an Alpha with an Omega.”

“Well, that’s rude.” Betty snorted placing her hands on her hips.

“I have no problem with you being an Omega, it’s more for your safety. You have no idea what type of Alpha I could be.” He warned.

“Is that a threat?”

“No, its matter of fact, which is why they don’t let us room together. You’re lucky I know how to keep my hands to myself but see here,” he pointed at where it should have said Betty’s name. “Brett Cooper, I’m assuming your name isn’t Brett.”

“Betty,” she told him, “short for Elizabeth.”

“We’ll we need to head down to the housing office now, we need to get this cleared up before the semester starts.” He turned to leave the room only looking back once. “Are you coming or what?”

She can tell he’s not used to being told no, people not following all his commands. He might smell amazing but she had to remind herself that an Alpha is an Alpha.

“Yeah, okay.” Betty sighed grabbing her phone and following him out, desperately trying to keep the scent of the sea and woods close Alpha or not.


	2. Pickles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these “pickles” they find themselves in with the university would ever happen in real life but again, let’s pretend. If you have any questions about the Omega/Alpha universe just ask and I will do my best to answer them. I’m also doing just an Alpha/Omega universe, no betas. 
> 
> Again, I edited this myself so there are probably errors. Still trying to get back into the swing of things.

“Well, this is certainly a pickle,” said the slightly overweight Alpha as he looked at the computer screen. 

“A pickle?” Jughead spat while he clenched his fists. 

Now that he was in a windowless room with Betty Cooper her scent was killing him. Waiting out in the main housing office was one thing, other Alpha’s and Omega’s helped to mildly dilute the smell of vanilla and raspberry that radiated off of her but now it felt like he was drowning in it. 

“It looks like whoever was dealing with Ms. Cooper’s information changed her first name.” The housing coordinator they were working with seemed like he could care less as he took one last sip of his large McDonalds coke. “It’s possible she misspelled Betty on her form and her name was altered.” 

“Shouldn’t Elizabeth be on all her forms? How could Betty even be a thing to get Brett?” Jughead asked leaning forward, resting his hands on the desk. 

The housing coordinator shrugged as he noticed a ketchup stain on his teal button-down and began to rub it with a paper napkin, his thin wire-framed glasses falling down the bridge of his nose. 

“I may have put Betty on my housing information form.” She squeaked out. “I could have spelled it wrong. I mean,” she trailed off as she looked between them. “It’s possible. I can’t remember.” 

Jughead slowly turned to look at her. He had been doing everything in his power not to look at her since they sat down. 

Not only was she the most delicious smelling Omega he had ever come across but she was also gorgeous. Her warm blonde hair was pulled away from her heart-shaped face into a ponytail that wafted her scent towards him any time she moved. Her large blue eyes took in everything around her with a curiosity Jughead had never seen before, like everything in this world was brand new to her. Her tan skin seemed to glow from within, the tip of her slim nose naturally highlighted while her rose lips gave away her every thought and feeling even if she was always smiling. Jughead saw her ticks and twitches when something annoyed her or made her mad. 

Betty was tall for an Omega, still tiny next to him but near 5’6. Her ample chest fell and rose quickly under her white t-shirt and a worn-in jean jacket. She crossed her slim legs and turned away from him, one the dirty white Adidas on her feet coming into view. She was embarrassed, angry or both finding out that she may have caused the pickle they were in, her elevated heart rate sending more of her scent into the air. Jughead thought it was impossible for the air to become more thick with it, maybe he would die this way. 

There were worse ways to go. 

He tried to keep his voice level as he spoke. “Why would you do that?” 

She shrugged. “I don’t know, I was excited. I got accepted into Harvard and even filling out all the forms was a thrill for me. I never go by Elizabeth, always Betty and I guess I forgot or typed too fast.” 

“You forgot?” Jughead repeated. 

She turned her head quickly causing a new wave of scent to flood his senses. “Yeah, I forgot, I’m sorry.” She huffed, crossing her arms sending even more vanilla and raspberry into the air. 

Jughead couldn’t respond, she was all around him, her taste was in his mouth, on his tongue making it hard to swallow. He felt his cock start to harden and he tried to think of anything other than Betty Cooper as he angled his bottom half away from her. He hoped to God that his pheromones weren’t betraying him at that moment, hoping that all they could smell was her.

“How did my designation get put down as Alpha?” Betty inquired. 

“Whoever put in your information probably saw your name and took a guess. If they thought you were male, which they clearly did, they assumed the Omega designation was incorrect.” He shrugged again and pushed his glasses back up his nose. 

“Why didn’t they contact her?” Jughead spat. 

He sighed clearly done with this appointment. “Do you know how many applications we look at with errors, kid? It would be impossible to contact everyone.” 

A silence settled over the room as they all waited for someone to take the lead and say something. 

“So what do we do now?” Jughead asked. 

“Nothing.” He said with no inflection in his voice. 

Jughead did his best to lean forward. “Greg,” he said calmly. 

“Craig.” The fat man corrected. 

“Whatever,” Jughead brushed off the correction. “There has to be something you can do.” 

“Well, if we move you then Ms. Cooper is stuck with another Alpha and if we move her then you are stuck with another Omega. We over accepted this year and are maximum capacity, there is nothing we can do at the moment.” Craig tried to throw his soft drink cup in the garbage can in the corner of the room and missed, sending ice all over the floor. 

“No single rooms?” Jughead further prodded. 

“Nope, as I said, this is one hell of a pickle.” 

Jughead was getting the feeling Craig was enjoying the predicament they were in. 

“Craig, do I need to remind you who my father is?” It sounded like a threat falling from his lips. 

This comment piqued Betty’s interest, he noticed as she had re-entered the conversation looking between the two men. She had been stewing silently up until then.

“Yeah, Mr. Jones, I know and Harvard doesn’t care. You’re a student who decided to live in the dorms just like her,” he pointed at Betty, “and every other kid who wants to change their living situation.” Craig sat up and clasped his hands in front of him. “Ms. Cooper are you afraid to room with him.” 

“No.” She whispered. 

“You’re on suppressants?” He asked and Jughead assumed Betty nodded as Craig continued. “And what about you Mr. Jones?” 

Jughead nodded. “Mild ones, I like to be in control of my biology.” 

Craig clapped in happiness. “Wonderful! It should be fine and if you feel a heat or rut coming on we have rooms for you to ride them out with a partner or alone if you have no other place to do so. Just call ahead and it can be arranged.” He grabbed a tissue and blew his nose into it loudly. “But as I said, there is nothing that can be done at this moment, I suggest the both of you check in periodically to see if anything becomes available. Kids drop out, flunk out… you know.” 

Jughead sat back and looked at Betty who was looking at Craig. Jughead took this moment to adjust himself as best as he could knowing this conversation was coming to an end. 

“Can we email you? Coming in every week will be daunting with our workloads.” Betty inquired, her posture relaxing and rubbing her hands on her equally worn jeans. 

Craig nodded and fished two business cards out of his desk. “It might take me a day or two to get back to you because there are a lot of students and none of you are happy about anything.” 

Jughead nodded and stood as fast as he could. “It’s wonderful to see people at Harvard who are passionate about their work.” He muttered as he left the room. 

“Thanks.” He could hear Betty say to Craig before following out behind him.

They were silent as the two of them made their way back to the place they would both call home at least for the next little while. 

Betty closed the door behind them as Jughead crashed down on his unmade bed rubbing his face. 

“So… I guess we’re roommates.” She said. 

“For now,” He muttered and they sat in silence until Betty couldn’t take it anymore. 

“What are you here to study?” She took off her jacket, flooding the room with her scent. 

He groaned and sat up looking at her. Eventually, he would have to get used to her smell, people could get used to anything if they are around it long enough. Morticians and cops got used to dead bodies, why couldn’t it be the same for the opposite. 

“What?” 

“What are you studying?” She questioned again. 

“Architecture.” He answered bluntly. 

Her smile grew wide, it was a real smile, not an Omega trying to please an Alpha. “Me too! That must be why they grouped us together.” She reasoned. “We could be study buddies!” 

“I’m not really the study buddy type.” He clenched his jaw as her eyes went wide and her lips disappeared into a line. She cracked her neck, his eyes followed the slope as it connected to her shoulder. He focused on the spot just beyond the collar of her shirt. He knew her mating gland was hiding there, just out of sight. He could barely handle the idea of pressing his nose up to it, running his tongue along it and reveling in the luscious moan that would escape her lips when he did. He thought about marking her, her flavor exploding into his mouth as he broke the skin, claiming her, making Betty his. 

“Forsythe?” Betty said, from her tone it wasn’t the first time she had said his name. 

“What?” He responded crossing his legs painfully as he tried to hide his stiff cock. He couldn’t be in a perpetual state of arousal for the next year. He would fail for sure, all the blood that should be in his head and helping him learn would be elsewhere. 

“Are you okay?” 

He nodded. “Yeah, I just…” He trailed off not knowing what do say. “It’s just Jughead by the way. No one calls me Forsythe,” he informed. 

“Wow, your parents never gave you a chance, did they?” She giggled. 

“What?” 

“Nothing, anyway we should create some sort of schedule, for the bathroom, stuff like that. Learn about each other’s habits, make this as easy as possible.” Betty suggested. 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” 

“But I was gonna go and explore the campus, see what’s going on. Do you wanna come?” She said with a shy smile. 

“What?” He knew what she meant but his filthy brain was taking it in a different direction. 

“The campus, do you wanna check it out?” Her brows furrowed. 

He was acting a fool and she was definitely starting to notice. 

Jughead shook his head. “No thanks, I should probably unpack.” The truth was he knew the campus like the back of his hand. His father wanted him to get the ‘real’ university experience and that meant staying in the dorms even if he didn’t want to. Of course, it had gone spectacularly wrong, nothing ever went as it should for Jughead. He also needed to put some space between the two of them, these first few hours was too much for him. 

Betty nodded slowly. “Okay, well…” She stood and grabbed her jacket. “Give me your phone.” She demanded while holding out her hand. 

“What?” 

She cocked her head to the side. “Am I not speaking English properly cause you say, ‘what’ an awful lot.” She motioned with her hand for him to hand his phone over. “Give me your phone, I’m gonna give you my number.” 

He nodded realizing what she was doing. It made sense to have each other's numbers. He unlocked it and watched as her long fingers moved over the device, programming herself into it. 

“There,” she smiled giving it back to him. “I sent myself a text so I have your number. If you decide to stop being such a Debbie Downer text me, maybe we can grab dinner or a drink and get to know each other.” 

Jughead nodded again not knowing what to say, hating that he was at such a loss for words. He was truthful when he said he hated losing control of himself, he always believed the mind was more powerful than the body but this girl was giving that theory a run for its money. 

She opened the door and turned back to give him one final look. “See you later, roomie.” She paired a wink with a grin and left the room without another word. 

Jughead gasped, freely allowing her scent into his lungs like he needed it to live. He needed to shower, he needed to jerk off, he needed to up his meds and he needed to research what to do when having a reaction to an Omega like this one. 

School hadn’t even started and he already felt overwhelmed. “Fuck.” He muttered hoping it would get better but knowing deep down, this feeling would only get worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. I will do my best to respond! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
